Breathe
by Waffleness
Summary: You know, I was happy when you left.'
1. Breathe

**This Is just something really really short that popped into my mind one day. Yeah its dumb but I still like it. Theres gonna be just one more chapter after this. Its basically just a drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**Breathe**_

He was gone.

Just like that.

Only present as a murmur throughout the village or a memory in the wind.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Gone.

Left.

Betrayed the village in which he grew up in.

I should have been devastated the day he abandoned us. But I wasn't. I tried to convince him to stay but to no avail. I didn't want him to stay for me. I wanted him to stay for _us._

Naruto.

Kakashi.

His teammates.

His friends.

His family.

The ones he left.

We all tried to help him. Gave him words we wished he had heard well enough. He didn't have to leave. He could have grown strong. Grown strong with Naruto and I next to him. Helping him along the way.

But he left.

And I was happy.

Was it bad that I was happy? Happy that the one I cared deeply for, left me?

He was always pushing us away. Rejecting our comfort; our help.

He rejected my love. Pushed me away with every ounce of strength. His words. His words pushed me far away into the darkest corners of my mind.

He called me weak. He called me useless.

Was I weak? Was I useless?

He always made me think so. Made me think that every breath I took was a nuisance. I always told myself that I wasn't. I would get strong. Strong for Naruto and Kakashi.

But no matter how much I tried I would never be strong enough for Sasuke. I'd forever be weak in his eyes. He would never see me change from a weak little girl to a formidable kunoichi. It's his loss.

The day he left us, after knocking me out and placing me on a bench, I cried. But not for me. Inside I was grateful. Grateful for the freedom from his harsh words and cold gaze.

I didn't have to look into the eyes that forever looked down upon me. I was free from it all.

But I still had to get him back. Retrieve him for Naruto. We were a team. Team 7.

Until then it was me and Naruto. We would get strong. Strong enough to beat some sense into Sasuke and then drag his ass back. He'd eventually realize leaving his only friends was a horrible mistake.

But for now I would enjoy my freedom. For now, I would forget about the onyx orbs and raven hair.

For now,

I could breathe again.


	2. Nothing

_**Nothing**_

Sasuke returned eventually on his own free will.

Itachi was dead now. His goal was fulfilled.

I was happy for him. Happy for Naruto. Happy that he finally came back to us.

But the night he returned, being supported by Naruto and wounded heavily, I only smiled. He had grown up into a handsome, young man. Naïve Sakura would have probably fainted but I had grown out of that stage.

I only smiled and gave him a slight nod.

He looked at me as if expecting more but after that I turned and walked away. I walked away from the past. Away from the person that had hurt me in more ways than one.

That was the last that I saw him for about a week.

I saw him again in one of the most ironic places ever.

That bench.

The bench that he left me on, all those years ago. And all that went through my head as I saw him sitting there was, "_I wonder if he remembers."_

If he didn't remember, it was understandable. I mean he was gone for quite a while.

So I sat down beside him. We didn't acknowledge each other's presence. We just sat there for a moment of peace in a comfortable silence.

But something was on my mind that I have been meaning to ask him. I needed to know what was next for him. Itachi was dead. Now what?

"You know," I broke the silence and he looked up at me, "I was happy when you left."

He looked somewhat surprised for a moment but that look quickly faded. I'm sure that he was confused. I was the one that clinged to him and fawned over him constantly. A fangirl. But to say that I was happy when he left? Even if I wasn't a fangirl you would think I would be sad right?

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I ignored him and continued, "You once told me, 'I am an avenger'."

"Sakura." his voice was cold.

I ignored him again and turned to look him square in the face, "But what are you now? Now that your brother is dead and your goal is fulfilled. What are you now, Sasuke?" he was silent.

I stood up and began to walk away but stopped a few feet ahead. I looked over my shoulder to see his face turn impassive.

"You are nothing."

xXxXxXxXx

**Hmmm yes, I think I like drabbles. Haha. Sorry if that sucked or anything. I just wanted to write that out for some strange reason.**


End file.
